


Paladin's Sacrifice [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, angst angst angst, expressive ears, grizzop POV, so much pain, spoilers for rome sidequest, the podficcer has a lot of feels, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Grizzop just wanted to be understood. He later realizes that he may just have accomplished that.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Paladin's Sacrifice [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paladin's Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931935) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



> I wish I could say my acting is that good... but no, I just started crying towards the end there... Enjoy my pain :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/paladin's%20sacrifice.mp3) | **Size:** 5.09MB | **Duration:** 7:13min

  
---|---


End file.
